Ookami
by eternalwings15
Summary: Meet Taishi Ookami, The leaf's Newest Genin. She never lived in a village before,an and after a life of traveling with her goofball grandfather, will she coop with life in the Village Hidden in the Leafs? Rate T for later events. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Welcome to the remake of my fanfic! i final decided to rewrite it, after have a large case of writers block. 

Please review i'd like to know what you think!

* * *

Name: Ookami, Taishi 

Age: 12

Birthday: January 14/ Capricorn

Height: 4' 8"

Weight: 85 lbs

Ninja Registration-Genin

Blood Type: B

Personality: Easy-going/ laid-back

Usually positive/ Good-natured

Shy/ Clam

Favorite Foods: Okako Rice Balls

Grilled Fish

Least Favorite food: Most junk foods

Pickled plum

Fears: Cats, long story

Hobbies: Training, reading, sleeping.

Clothing: Large black and light blue hoodie with a wolf eye design on the back. Underneath that is a light blue t-shirt. She wears black pants, and has bandages wrapped around her lower legs. Her hands and lower arms are also wrapped in bandages (under hoodie). She wears regular zori sandals.

Looks: Taishi has light blue eyes, and jet black hair with blood red streaks. She has her hair either up in a bun with chopsticks or a low ponytail.

Talking- "SSS"

Thinking-_ Blah_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto characters_.

Chapter One: Villages, Blondies, and goodbyes. just not in that order.

"Grampa?" asked Taishi, looking toward the bright blue sky. The older white haired man opened one eye, as to say he was listening. They were sitting by a large oak tree, near the outskirts of the Konoha forest.

"Why do I have to go to Konoha?" _Every time I ask you, you some how change the subject. _Meji sat up looking over at his young granddaughter.

"Don't worry so much… shorty!" She glared at the hated nickname. Meji lets out a laugh, before he grabs her easily putting her into a headlock.

"Ack… let go!" she yells. Meji ruffles up her hair before saying,

"Come on Taishi, you really think it will be that bad? You'll final have time to make friends your own age. And, you won't have to deal with me!" Taishi pulls away, slipping back onto the soft grass. "That's the point" she states, her voice not over a whisper.

Meji signs, _it's going to be hard, but it's for the best. _"Don't worry Taishi, after you get settled in, met your new teammates, go on a few mission. I'll come see you. Plus if you need anything I'm sure my old student Maito, Gai will help you out. I'm sure you remember him don't you?" Taishi laughs nervously, not remember Gai! You'd have to kill her, and beat her head in with a crowbar, and still she couldn't have forgotten him. "Of course how could I of forgotten him." _I wish I could, heck my back still hurts after that hug!_ Meij chuckled,

"Come on, let's get going."

: At the Hokage's Office:

"Sandaime!" yells Meij walking into the 3rd's office. Taishi a few steps behind. It was a large office, wood floors, and ruby red walls. The fire shadow was sitting behind a large oak colored, paper filled desk. "Well! I see your doing well." He says looking around the room. "Meji, Taishi good to see your doing well." Taishi gives the Hokage a gentle smile. "How have you been doing Sandaime-san?" The 3rd laughs, "Just fine, Taishi." Meji gives a smile, "Well, Sandaime, or should I call you _Lord _Hokage now?" Taishi laughs, know her grandfather was just joking with an old friend. "No need for that."

"Taishi, why don't you leave your bag here, and go explore the village. Sound like fun, ne?" Meji said with a goofy grin. She simply gives him a smile and says calmly, "Grampa I'm not a little kid, if you want to talk to Sandaime-san alone, you can just ask." Meji blinks, and starts to laugh nervously while scratching the back of his head. "I should know by now, I can't get anything past you, Shorty" He says more to himself than to anyone else. An annoyed look crossed her face. "Ha, very funny!" She says dropping her bag and heading out the door.

Taishi didn't go far. Just up to the Hokage Monuments. _Wow, I'm so going to get lost _she thinks looking out onto the leaf village. "Well, you didn't get to far, eh shorty." Taishi turns around to see her grandfather. "Guess so." She says, ignoring her nickname. She turns back an lowers her head down on to her arms, which were crossed on the railing. "You shouldn't worry, Taishi. You'll do fine." He says, trying to make her feel better.

Taishi sigh, "I'm not use to talking to people my own age. I've never really had any friends." Meji leans his back against the railing, "I know. I'm sorry I guess traveling around as much as we do, I never thought about that!" Taishi smiles, "It got me out of the homework I'd have to do if I was in the academy, ne." Meji laughs "I guess it did, didn't it! Listen Taishi. Sandaime and I have figured out every thing." She tilted her head in question. "Where you're going to stay, what genin team you'll be placed on in a few days. Stuff like that." Taishi gives a sad sigh. "Couldn't you stay for a couple days, at least?" Meji ruffles her hair, "No, Taishi. In a couple days it will just be harder." She nods in understanding. Meji kneels, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Give it a few days, and I know you'll start to love it here!" Taishi nods again. "I'll try."

"Taishi, you're back earlier than I expected you to be." Says the Hokage, while taking a set behind his desk. Taishi gives a sad smile, "I really don't know my way around yet, so I figured I'd come back here." The 3rd places his pipe in his mouth and says "I suppose that is a problem," he finishes with a small laugh. Taishi takes a quick look around the room, it wasn't that big. Hard wood floors, with a couple white carpets, with the kanji for fire on them. The walls were a ruby red color, with several paintings placed on each wall. On painting caught her eye.

It was of the battle between the 4th Hokage and the Kyubi, or Nine-tailed fox demon, which attacked the Land of Fire, 12 years ago. The 4th was standing on top of the king of toad summoning; she had forgot its name. He was ready to die to protect his village. On the other side was the Fox demon, its nine tail swung outward ready to destroy as much as it could.

"That… was a bad day for the village, as well for all of the Fire Country. Many good Shinobi… lost there lives that day." Taishi looked up at the Hokage; his eyes were filled with saddest. Taishi looks back toward the painting. "Well, scents you're staying here, you'll need one of these." Taishi looked back over to see that he was holding out a Leaf headband. Taishi…well stared at it. "Ugh… shouldn't I take a test or something before getting one of those." The 3rd thought for a moment. "I guess if you want, I could give you a test, but I really see no need too." Taishi scratched the back of her head. _Like I would take the test if I didn't have to! _"Well Then! I guess I'll skip it." she says with a laugh"Well, you'll meet your team in three days, after the genin exams. Until then you're free to do almost anything you like!" He says happily, as Taishi pulls the knot tight on her Leaf headband. Giving the Hokage a large grin.

:The Next Day:

Taishi yawned. She had barely gotten any sleep. She hated beds, the where so uncomfortable.She had tried to sleep in the bed, but after a while she had moved to the floor. Her new apartment was small and homey. 1 bedroom and bath, small kitchen and living room. There was also a small training room and large closet.

She had walked around the village early this morning, she had got a very weird looks from Kids her own age. Maybe it was because of her headband? Most kids her age where still in the academy, plus see looked a lot younger than see really was. Being stort was not fun, and her clothes were always looser than normal.

It was around noon, the Markets and street were really packed and Taishi had jumped onto an out cropping roof of Ramen Shop to get out of the crowed street.

'Lunchtime rush' she mused watch the people move around quickly from store to store. The things in the leaf village were much like any other, only some people had more 'dangerous jobs'. She sighed 'would she ever get use to life in a village…. Well it wasn't so bad, as least she wouldn't have to deal with a LOUDMOUTHED, PANKSTER, GOOFBALL grandfather for a while.

"RAAAA--- MENNNN RAMEN RAMEN''

Taishi looks towrd the sound, easliy seeing the souce. A boy , her age, loud orange outfit, and bright yellow hair. Basically a mineture grandpa in different clothes.

_Why did i have to say it! _

"Hey you!" Taishi looked down, the boy for eariler was staring at her?

"What do you think your doing, you better not be trying to stael my Ramen." Taishi could do nothing but stare at him. Giving him a look that clearly siad you have got to be kidding.

"Naruto! no one is going to steal your raman." said a man's voice from inside to shop,"Come an eat already, an invite your freind from the roof, too."


	2. 2 Not so smooth

Authern notes: Chapter 2. This chapter short. The stories off to a slow start, but at least it's movin'.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Talking- "SSS"

Thinking-_ Blah_

scene change-_XXXXXX_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto characters_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 2: Not so smooth

Taishiyawned. Which really surprised her. After watching the boy down another bowl of ramen, like it was going to grow legs and run away, Taishicouldn't help but laugh. Surprised naruto turned, ramen sticking from is mouth

"Bants so bunne." (whats so funny.) Taishi contiuned to laugh like a mad women .

"I've never seen some eat like that before, it's funny." Naruto just stared at her, Taishi rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"That's werid." he stated, returning to his meal. Taishi sighed, _'this is goinging to be hard.'_

Hearing a content sigh, Taishi looks over. He gave her a menacing look and pointed at her.

"Where'd you get that headband, the exam isn't for two days? Who are you? I've never seen you before. Did you just move here? Are a genin? How come you didn't have to take the test." He stopped staring at her, waiting for a answer. Taishi once again stared wide- eyed at the boy.

"Eh... I'm Taishi Ookami, I just moved here." He crossed his arms and gave her a thouthful look. Taishi eyebrows rised, "I'm a genin, thats why I have a headband, I got to take the test early because I'm new to the village."

He hummed, bottom lip sticking out. He sat like that for a moment before a large grin placed it self on his face. "WELL, I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI future HOKAGE. AND since your new to the village it's my duty as future Hokage to show the best time ever!." He yells, pointing at himself.

Taishi stared at him. "ugh... Ok I guess." His grin grew wider. "Yeah!" he yelled leaping from his seat, grabbing Taishi's arm and pulling her on too the busy streets and toward the Hokage Monument.

The old Ramen shop owner sighed, looking over toward his daughter, "Maybe we should of warned her?" She smiled shakeing her head. "O' well."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Taishi ran after Naruto, not really having much of a choice. He had her arm in a death grip. He skidded to a stop, with no warning Taishicontinued forward, slamming into his side. Sending them both to the ground.

Taishi blinked rapidly rubbing her head. "Owww." She moaned as Naruto jumped to his feet , still grinning like a mad man and now laughing like one too.

"We have arrived." He says diving under a large tarp. A large sweatdrop formed of the back of her head. "Found them." He yelled. A minute later he slid from under the hiding place with two paint buckets, Both filled with red paint. "Here ya go, 'Shi." he say happily hand her a bucket and a large paint brush.

"What's the paint For?" She asks looking curiously into the bucket. Naruto's grin grew, pointing up he yells, "Were going to paint on there faces."

"What.." Taishi mummbles looking up toward the Monument. "We can't do that!"

"Yeah we can, I do it all the time." He stated pointing to his chest._ of coruse i get in trouble and yelled at, but she dosen't need to know that!_

Taishi looked up, _It dose sound kind fun._ She smile "OK! Lets do it!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Reviews_

**Pampers Baby Dry- ** Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like Her.

R&R


End file.
